As The Shadows Dance
by Luliberine en sucre
Summary: Même la jeunesse doré slytherin, Magdalena et ses amis Draco, Eddie, Agathe et Alicia, haissent SS. Mais comment lui donner une leçon tout en restant intouchable ? Lena accepte de le séduire mais elle se retrouve bientôt prise à son propre piège
1. Prologue

**Elle le haissait, tout comme sa petite bande d'amis dailleurs : Draco, Eddie, Agathe et Alicia. Et, sans doute pour palier le vide qui est en elle, elle fait la promesse de le faire souffrir, le manipuler, le tenir en son pouvoir et faire de lui son jouet. Pour cela, elle décide de le séduire, avec cette beauté sombre et ce charme glacial qu'est le sien. Mais que se passera t'il quand son propre piège se refermera sur elle ? La belle au cœur de glace ne serait elle pas en train de tomber amoureuse de notre sev ?**

__

_J'ai tendance à utilisé les termes anglais parce que je ne me rappelle plus bien des traductions et qu'en plus elle ne plaise pas vraiment ( rogue, rien à voir avec snape /snake) enfin n'y faites pas attention, c'est juste un détail !_

_Prologue_

« Moondy Magdalena ».

La petite brune quitte ses amis et trottine jusqu'au tabouret. Elle enfile le choixpeau avec un sourire, et sans inquiétude. Sa mère était à Ravenclaw et son père était à Hufflepuff, elle est presque sure d'être dans l'une de ses maisons ce qui ne peut être que cool puisqu'elle y connaît déjà plein de monde. 

Elle rit doucement car le choixpeau se tortille et la chatouille.

« Difficile , hum, une personnalité plutot ambigu !Des qualités plutot contradictoires… et cette tendance à dominer ne s'accordera pas à la tranquille fidélité des Hufflepuff.Je vois une grande intelligence mais ton besoin d'action ne pourra correspondre aux calmes hérudis de ravenclaw. Ton courage est grand mais il y a chez toi une grande ambition, un besoin de pouvoir, de controler et de s'affirmer qui ne convienne qu'à une slitherin ! »

« Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! »proteste à voix basse l'enfant, sa bouche rose légèrement entrouverte de surprise et ses grands yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Elle pense à ses parents et à ses amis, leur surprise et pire leur deception de la voir entrer dans la maison des « mauvais » !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois loin, petite. Ne sens tu pas cette grande force en toi. Ce serait une erreur de ne pas laisser cette force s'épanouir et cela ne t'apporterait que des frustrations…… »

SLYTHERIN ! hurle le choipeau. Trop tard, pense la brunette, dans une sensation byzarre, comme si elle était déconnecté de la réalité.

Elle doit se diriger vers la table de sa maison qui l'applaudit et lui sourrit. Ses amis hufflepuff et ravenclaw la regarde avec stupeur, sans doute trop étonné pour applaudir. Les gryffondor lui lance des regards glacials. Tout le monde sait que gryffondor et slytherin sont des ennemis jurés.

Mais, au fond d'elle même, la petite Lena comme l'appelle sa mère, est toute excitée car maintenant elle sent la force en elle.

Le jeune professeur de potion grince les dents. Moondy. Il est ébahi que la fille de ce grand abruti puisse intégrer sa maison.


	2. Quand on est pas du matin

CHAPITRE I

**Quand on est pas du matin…**

En 7e année, Magdalena n'avait plus du tout l'apparence de la timide enfant qu'elle avait été. Elle était grande et mince, et la confiance irradiait de tout son etre. Les autres élèves s'écartaient rapidement de son passage, tandis qu'elle marchait à grand pas vers le refectoire. La plupart avait un petit sourire craintif sur les lèvres, toutes maisons confondues. Avec sa crinière sombre, et son regard de braises, elle possedait une espèce de beautée sauvage qui séduisait tout le monde.

Elle était en retard car elle avait encore eut du mal à se lever. Elle se dépéchait quand le professeur de potion déboula d'un couloir adjacent et lui fonça presque dedans. Il lui agripa violement les épaules pour l'écarter de lui.

« Faites donc attention où vous marchez ! Il la foudroya d'un regard haineux. « Ca mériterait 10 points… » mais il sembla se rapeller qu'elle était une slitheryn, son visage se crispa de frustration puis se détendit en une expression de froid dédain. Il reprit son chemin d'un pas encore plus rapide, ses robes sombres flottant derrière lui.

Quel saleté ce Snape ! Quel culot ! Magdalena serra les dents. Elle était bien plus en colère qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Elle avait telment du se battre pour s'imposer en tant que slitheryn, mais Snape ne l'avait jamais réelment accepté. Peut etre qu'il la considérait comme une salissure dans sa si noble maison. En tout cas, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour la rabaisser et l'humilier.

Elle alla s'installer de très mauvaise humeur à la table des slitherins, entre Draco et Eddie les 2 goldens boys. En face, leurs 2 amies Alicia et Agathe discutaient de façon animée.

« - Salut ! marmonna t elle.

> -Bonjour mon Ange ! » lui repondit Eddie en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil.
> 
> -T'en fait une tête ?
> 
> -Snape. C'est une ordure.
> 
> -Ca c'est pas nouveaux! Alicia éclat de rire. Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ?

Magdalena leur résuma brièvement : le dégout avec lequel il l'avait repoussé, son culot de l'accuser alors que c'était lui qu'il lui avait foncé dedans et la façon dont il s'était éloigné, comme s'il était le putain de roi de cette école.

> -Ce mec m'orripile ! fit Alicia ravie de son mot. Les autres sourrirent.
> 
> -Il se permet beaucoup de chose car il est Deatheater mais mon père m'a dit qu'il n'était plus exactement dans les bonnes graces du Dark Lord, fit Draco. Ce connard prétentieux mérite une leçon
> 
> -Mouai, mais bien sur, donnons à cette saleté l'occasion de nous renvoyer ! ironisa Magdalena.
> 
> -Mais non, nous n'allons pas lui faire une blague grossière à la gryffondor ! s'exclama Draco avec un sourrire cynique. Nous allons le faire tourner en bourrique d'une façon telment subtile qu'il ne pourra rien contre nous… Je sens qu'on pourrait s'amuser !

Les 2 filles, avait les yeux étincellants, avec ce sourrire caractéristique des slitheryns : angeoleur et charmant mais qui dissimule un mauvais coup….

« A part ça, devine ? Soirée spéciale au Doom,ce soir !

> -Ohoh ! »

Et le meme sourire contamina le visage de Magdalena. Le Doom était une boite d' hogsmead, elle était réputée pour ses soirée « no limit » où l'alcool coulait à flot, les substances les plus illicites tournaient impunément et l'ambiance y était très très chaude ! C'était aussi une boite ayant la réputation d'être un repaire de Death Eater, et part les temps qui courraient, c'était l'inconscience même d'y aller.

Durant la période scolaire, il était interdit à tous les étudiants d'y aller et de toute facons, toutes les sorties en dehors de l'école était interdites à cause des dangers de la guerre. Mais … les slitheryns n'étaient pas des étudiants comme les autres… et les 5 compères étaient déjà des habitués !

« Je pourrai venir avec vous » demanda Julie, l'air suppliant.

Elle admirait le petit groupe et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'intégrer… (notamment obéir à toutes les requètes d'Agathe de la même façon que Grabe et Goyle obéissait à Draco).

Elle le regretta aussitôt car 5 paires d'œils glacés se fixèrent sur elle et sans qu'un mot fut prononcé elle comprit la réponse.

Les cours deffilèrent lentement. Agathe et Alicia parlant de leur tenues, toutes plus provocantes les une que les autres, Ed et Draco de leurs futures conquêtes et Lena était perdue dans son univers passant parfois d'une conversation à l'autre. Et tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

A minuit, tout le monde se rejoignit dans la salle commune, cinq silhouettes enveloppés d'une cape noire. Magdalena se sentait légère et joyeuse, elle avait l'impression de se reveiller d'un mauvais reve, celui de sa vie quotidienne.

Dans des chuchotements et des petits rire étouffés, ils glissèrent vers l'un des nombreux passages-secrets connu par les slitheryns.

La nuit était à eux……….. !

_C'était une petite présentation de tous les personnages. J'espère que ca vous plaira. Review svp_


	3. Le Doom

CHAPITRE III

Le Doom

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le Doom, ils étaient les rois de la nuit. Les regards de la faune locale glissaient sur leur corps magnifiques et peu vêtus. Ils s'installérent à une petite table et commandérent à boire pour attendre que la soirée commence réellement.

Agathe portait un ensemble mini short et haut très court de cuir rouge, Alicia rayonnait dans une robe au couleur de Slitheryn (vert et argent) très courte et très transparente… Leur Dark marque étaient bien en évidence.

Draco était moulé dans un pantalon en cuir noir et ce look contrastait avec son visage au traits de chérubin. Il arborait fiérement sa marque.

Eddie portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche qui irradiait sous la lumière UV.

Magdalena était habillée tout en en noir, un dos-nu de soie qui était si petit qu'il semblait tenir par magie et un cuir qui la moulait comme une seconde peau. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux et des boucles retombaient en cascade sur sa nuque.

A l'emplacement de la marque, elle portait un assemblage de cuir et d'acier qui lui enserrait tout l'avant bras gauche. Un objet plein de délicatesse dans le travail de l'acier et en même temps de force brute. Cela tenait plus à un element d'armure qu'à un bracelet, mais Magdalena l'aimait beaucoup. Il dissimulait son absence de marque.

Elle commançait seulement à se libérer du contrôle et de l'autorité cruelle et sadique de son père, ce n'était pas pour se jeter au pied d'un autre fou, comme ce Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette marque pour atteindre le pouvoir, elle n'avait pas besoin d'etre l'esclave et le jouet de quelqu'un. Elle l'avait déjà été trop longtemps. Mais quand on est une slitheryn, qu'on fréquente le Doom et qu'on a un Malfoy pour ami, il vaut mieux éviter d'exposer ce genre d'idée. Magdalena n'avait jamais eut besoin de mentir à ce sujet, personne ne lui avait jamais poser la question puisque personne ne doutais qu'elle ne soit l'une des leurs.

L'appartenance aux DeathEater était un sujet un peu tabou. Personne ne devait demander « h ! t'as eut ta marque ? » ou dire « h ! regarde ca y est j'ai la mienne ». Personne ne savait vraiment qui était des leur et qui ne l'était pas, ils étaient tous masqué pendant les assemblés et ne devaient pas parler de se qui s'y était passé.

Magdalena nota que la chemise à longue manche d'Eddie dissimulait son avant-bras gauche.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu sa marque. Peut etre était il comme elle ?

Pas forcément…

C'était de la pure provoquation d'afficher sa marque, même dans un endroit comme le Doom et au milieu de ses amis.

Draco acheta des Darklife, des sortes de petites cigarettes. Elles étaient illégales dans le monde sorcier car elles contenaient toutes sortes de plantes hallucinogènes scellés par des sortilèges interdits très puissants et dangereux pour la santé. Mais Magdalena s'en foutait royalement et tira sans hésitation sur celle que Draco lui tendit.

Crépitement de l'herbe qui se consume.

Elle sentit la fumée lui pénétré les poumons et l'effet fut immédiat. La plénitude lui monta au cerveau. Une sensation de flottement mais en même temps de force et d'invincibilité l'envahit. Les Darklife décuplaient les pouvoirs magiques et physique d'une personne.

Du métal et du néo métal passait, résonnant dans les cerveaux speedés et faisant vibrer les corps tendus débordant de l'énergie sombre des darklife. Comme par magie, la piste qui étaient jusqu'à présent vide se retrouva noire de foule. Magdalena était à « sa place » un podium surplombant la piste, en face d'elle sur un autre podium Agathe et Alicia ondulaient et flirtaient outrageusement. Les garçons n'étaient pas visibles ils étaient sans doute sur la piste.

Magdalena ferma les yeux. Son corps se mouvaient dans un automatisme en accord avec le rytme. La musique était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser, elle emplissait tout son esprit, si délicieusement vide.

La nuit tendait à sa sa fin. Elle avait tellement dansé, maintenant , que son corps était envahi d'une douce langeure. Elle avait trop fumé et son esprit était un peu trop déconnecté de la réalité. Pourtant, elle n'était pas encore pleinement contentée par sa soirée… Ses yeux balayérent les corps en transe sur la musique, et s'arretèrent sur une paire de fesse, descendirent sur des cuisses moulées de cuir et remontèrent sur des cheveux sombres.

Un sourire étirra les lèvres de Magdalena et inconsciement sa langue pointa pour les humidifiés. Elle traversera la foule, elle sentait des regards, des mains même qui le frolaient mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas… sa proie.

_Oh no, there is no turning back now   
You've woken up the demon in me_

Des bribes de musiques pénétrèrent son cerveau quand elle commença à tourner autour de lui.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness   
Open up your hate and let it flow into me_

Elle sentait la tension qui émanait de son corps quand elle le frola. Cela la fit sourire. Peu d'homme lui résistait longtemps….

_I can see inside you the sickness is rising   
Don't try to deny what you feel_

Quand elle l'enlaca, il ne tenta pas de s'esquivé. Il plaça une main sur une de ses fesses et la plaqua contre lui en même temps que sa langue s'insinuait entre ses lèvres. Elle fut surprise par sa violence et un frisson de peur ou d'exitation familière la secoua. La drogue décuplait son désir et elle répondi à son baiser avec force.

Il l'entraina vers un coin plus sombre, ses mains glissaient sous ces vetements, son baiser devenait de plus en plus intense. Soudain, il s'interrompit.

Les yeux de Magdalena s'ouvrir et un grognement de protestation s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une pointe d'interrogation perca la brume de son regard.

Les yeux de l'inconnu était glacials et vides mais elle sentait parfaitement son désir, là, dur contre son ventre.

Il l'enlaca et sans un mot, ils apparurent sur un lit confortable dans une élégante pièce qui devait etre une chambre d'hotel. Magdalena se retrouva nue sans vraiment comprendre comment et l'homme se mit à la carresser de ses longs doigts fins et habiles. Le plaisir la mena vers le chemin de l'oubli. Quand l'homme la pénétra, la sensation de plénitude acheva de la déconnecter de la réalité, elle n'était plus. Suspendu dans l'éternité de l'instant, le temps n'avait plus de prise sur elle. Elle se sentait libre.

Elle se reveilla le lendemain, dans un lit vide. Sa tête pulsait comme si celle si contenait un cœur, elle entendait presque son battement. Son corps était douloureux et plein de courbatures. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa soirée mais elle savait qu'elle avait abuser des Darklife…

Elle se sentit soudain misérable et lasse. Lasse de faire semblant.

ses soirées où elle jouait à être heureuse

ses amitiés qui ne lui laissait qu'un gout de solitude

sa vie qui n'était qu'une mascarade

Elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer. Elle sentait ses yeux devenir bouffie, son nez couler et la voix de son père qui résonnait dans sa tête

_ Tu n'es qu'une merde ! _

Il a telment raison.

Quand elle n'eut plus de larme, elle s'arreta. Les yeux dans le vide. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un océan d'amertume.

* * *

Je rentre de vacances et je viens de relire ce chapitre avant de le poster. Il est bien déprimant, je promets de faire beaucoup plus léger ensuite…

Je pense qu'il a quand meme son role dans l'explixation de l'univers sombre des slytherins et de leur cruaut


End file.
